


𝐔𝐍𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄

by mizuharachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuharachan/pseuds/mizuharachan
Summary: ❝𝐈'𝐌 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐀𝐁𝐋𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐃𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐎, 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐄𝐋𝐒𝐄.❞. . ⇢ 𝐔𝐍𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 ˎˊ˗ ꒰ 📎 ꒱after itachi's death, you felt like there's nothing left for you in this world and you cast away your feelings. not knowing that there's still someone who care for you and genuinely loves you with all his heart, you made a decision to end your life. will hidan be able to stop you? or will he be experiencing the same fate as you?▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂╭┈‧⚠️𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆⚠️➽ contain trigger warning, suicide, depression, strong languageongoing.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐑𝐎

As you sat on your couch with your hands wrapped around your knees, you vacantly stared at the window beside you. Your head is slightly tilted to the left and you rest your head onto your knees. At this moment, you’ve already left the Akatsuki, an organization lead by Pein in order to create a peaceful shinobi world. The Akatsuki originally consists of 10 members but when Orochimaru left the organization, two new members were added to fill in the empty spot. Those two members are you and Tobi.

Different from Tobi, your role in the Akatsuki are quite essential as you act as the one and only medical ninja in the organization, and because of your clan’s special ability, you have an enormous amount of chakra and can contribute your chakra to whoever you want without harming either you or the person who you give out your chakra to. As the leader said, your ability is what makes you suited to join the Akatsuki.

Your supremacy in medical ninjutsu is recognized in Hidden Leaf Village and your level in medical ninjutsu is as powerful as Tsunade, which was once your sensei before you worked for the Akatsuki. Growing up, you barely even knew about your parents or your clan. All you did know is that they all sacrificed themselves to protect the village during the war leaving you as the only member of your clan who survived and has been living alone ever since.

Despite your medical specialties, however, there is one person who you are not capable to save. The one member of the Akatsuki and that member is Uchiha Itachi! You’ve been trying very hard to do research about his health condition but couldn’t find any that could help to eliminate his disease and let him live a normal, disease-free life.

And because of that, you’ve been continuously blaming yourself for not being able to cure him and you hated yourself for letting him die. Itachi has always been your best friend since the Academy and you promised him that you will find the cure for his health but before you could do so, he left sooner than you expected.

After Itachi’s death, being part of the Akatsuki is no longer your intention. You left the organization soon after his death and been living alone at the Hidden Grass Village somewhere on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. However, although you are no longer part of the organization, the Akatsuki members often visited you to tend to their wounds or get medical supplies from you.

You are close to every member of the Akatsuki and they also enjoy your company.

“It’s been a lot quieter ever since you left.” Konan.

“There’s no one who can understand my art more than you, hm” Deidara

“You leaving the Akatsuki is a total loss for all of us, but no matter what your decision is, I will respect that.” Pein

“Me and Samehada will surely miss going out on a mission with you, [y/n]-san.” Kisame

“It’s a shame, but fuck it. As long as I can perform my ritual to Lord Jashin, I got nothing to lose.” Hidan scoffed.

You recall some of the member’s words before you leave the organization. The thought left a smile on your face. Yes, indeed you enjoyed working with them. They acted like your family although some of the members don’t get along with each other but they provided you something that you longed for.


	2. "𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐄𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐓𝐎𝐎, 𝐇𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐍"

After years of living alone, they teach you to open up your heart to humans again. Losing your family took a toll on you. You took months and years to swallow the fact that they are gone but all the members are supportive towards you and treated you like family although you always seemed to shut them off at first.

As time goes by, you become close to them, and eventually, you became quite fond of them. It sure is hard leaving the organization after all you've been through with them but Itachi’s death leaves a huge lump in your heart that is hard to swallow. You become less interested in everything and often losing concentration during missions.

And that’s how your association with the Akatsuki ended and how you end up living up alone again in your petty house.

You let out a soft sigh and grab the cup of water that you place on top of the table beside you. You took a sip and place it back on the table.

Right before getting up to go to your bed, you hear a loud thumping on your glass window.

You look over to your window to see an average-sized clay bird thumping on your window. _I bet it’s from Deidara_ you thought to yourself as you open up your window to let the bird in. As soon as the bird got into your living room, it flies around and landed on your shoulder.

You grab the clay bird and untie the small note attached to the bird's feet and the bird disappears after you got the note. Leaving a small puff.

_Me and a few others will stop by your place tomorrow to collect some supplies. Tobi insisted to come, can I please leave Tobi to you? He's getting on my nerves, hm._

-Deidara

You giggled at the notes. “Still hate that Tobi guy, huh?” you place the note at the table and went to bed.

*The next morning*

You woke up early to prepare the supplies needed.

“Antidotes, bandages, food pills, Sasori’s new poison... hmm what else?” you said, tapping your chin.

"Maybe I should make some pancakes." you said to yourself when your stomach growls.

After you finished eating, you heard knocking on your front door. You can hear loud voices coming from the outside of the door.  
As you open the front door, you can see several people wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed right before your eyes. Before you can say anything, they barged into your house making you stumble slightly backwards.

“Rude!” you muttered to yourself while pouting.

“Imagine being stuck with them for the past two days before getting here. I’d rather go bounty hunting.” Kakuzu says in disgust, shaking his head.

You laughed at his statement. “Bet you did.”

“Damn! You haven’t changed at all. A few months leaving Akatsuki, you’re still a fucking mess.” Hidan uttered while eyeing you up and down.

“Nice to see you too, Hidan.” You rolled your eyes.

This is the first time in a while since you encountered Hidan after leaving the Akatsuki and you can tell that his cheeky side hasn't changed at all. Hidan likes to tease you a lot back then. Sometimes he even got too far by trying to flirt with you. One time he got punched half to death by your enormous strength when he accidentally placed his hands on your bum. Although he continuously pleaded that it was an accident, you do not regret punching the senses out of him.


End file.
